The Internet is composed of content distributed in the World Wide Web and various intranets. While a large fraction of the content is static, the truly interesting content is the one that a user can interact with dynamically. This content is of various types including, but not limited to (i) the content stored in various databases, (ii) e-commerce web-pages, (iii) directories, (iv) intranet pages, and/or (v) data warehouses, etc.
The interaction with this dynamic content is accomplished through (i) queries/submissions to databases, (ii) buying/selling/interacting through e-commerce, (iii) running queries and lookups in directories, (iv) accessing and interacting with content resident on intranet pages (including on individual computers), and/or (v) accessing, interacting with, adding, subtracting or modifying content resident in data warehouses.
The access to or interaction with this dynamic content is done in a variety of ways. For example, such interaction may be accomplished through direct access to the databases by running specific commands or through form submissions on the Internet that run specific queries or perform specific actions. This interaction requires the submission of necessary parameters or information to complete a query or interaction (addition, modification, subtraction) with the dynamic content. This information may need to be submitted in multiple steps. Once the submission of information is finished, the results of the interaction/query/e-commerce are sent back to the user.
Each time a user wishes to interact in the foregoing manner, the user is required to carry out each and every one of the steps associated with the submission of necessary parameters or information. If a same type of transaction is to be carried out in a repeated manner, this may be very time consuming and problematic.
Therefore, there is a need for a technique involving automated execution of transactions of various types, no matter the complexity thereof.